Panther Zora (Cutey Honey)
Panther Zora is one of the central antagonists of the Cutey Honey manga and anime series. She is a god-like being who's the leader of Panther Claw in some series. While she is never physically encountered, she is often the main antagonist of the series she appears in. Manga Cutey Honey Panther Zora spent most of the series speaking with Sister Jill about operations. However she demonstrated her power on Honey after being lured into a trap by Iron Shadow. After Honey defeats the Panther warriors, Zora only taunts that this was not the last she's heard of her. When Panther Claw attacked St. Chapel Academy, Zora was displeased when Honey and the Airborne Element Fixing Device was supposedly destroyed and Jill sought to regain her favor by stealing a gold Budhha statue. However, when the statue turns out to be Honey in disguise who slew Jill after a tough fight, Zora curses Honey and declares war on her as she makes Jill's fortress disappear. Cutie Honey 90s Thirty years after Jill's defeat, Zora revives Jill as a black panther before having her go out to gain a human form. When Honey interferes again, Zora assists Jill in an assault on Japan to kill Honey. Zora appears as a giant statue carved from the Japanese Alps that serves as a conduit for Jill's power to spread throughout Japan. The statue was repeatedly attacked by fighter jets only for their weapons to be repelled. Eventually the army used the Panther Claw bombs to blow up the statue. Zora could only curse Honey as the statue was destroyed and Jill was killed again. Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu A few years after their defeat, Zora once again revives Jill and continued to support Panther Claw. Anime Cutie Honey Panther Zora has always been the leader of Panther Claw, after learning about Dr. Kisaragi's Element Fixing Device she decides that she must own it to help in her quest for world domination. She sends Panther after Panther to try and steal the Device or some other good, or at least try to kidnap Honey for herself. After the death of Sister Jill, Panther Zora was unfazed but went into hiding as the battle with Honey would continue. New Cutie Honey Prior to the events of the OVA, Zora was defeated by Honey in battle which weakened her. A century later, Panther Zora starts the events that lead to the rampant crime rates of Cosplay City installing Dolmeck as the head of a gang that practically ruled the city while she hid away in secret as one of his henchmen named Black Maiden. When Honey attacks the airship to recover Chokkei after he was kidnapped, she fights against Black Maiden and Peeping Spider. After she was defeated, Black Maiden revealed her true identity before Honey fought Dolmeck. After defeating him, Black Maiden absorbed the souls of Honey's fallen enemies reverting a form more similar to her original self. As she is too powerful to overcome, Honey decides to seal Dolmeck's body so that Jill does not have power to draw from. With the airship crashing, Zora is nowhere to be found but her influence continues to plague Cosplay City. Gallery Category:1970s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Barefoot Category:Boss Category:Cape Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Manga Villainess Category:Nude